Dr. Kenzo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dr. Kenzo |jname=ケンゾウ |tmname=Kenzō |image=Dr Kenzo.png |size=200px |caption=Dr. Kenzo |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown=Oreburgh City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP016 |epname=A Gruff Act To Follow! |java=Hidenobu Kiuchi |enva=Billy Regan }} Dr. Kenzo (Japanese: ケンゾウ Kenzō) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. History Dr. Kenzo first appeared in A Gruff Act to Follow!, where he saw gazing at some coal in the Oreburgh Mining Museum. He asked the trio what they wanted to see and they chose the Fossil restorer. While going to the Fossil restorer, Dr. Kenzo told them how the museum is split into two parts. As they arrived, Dr. Kenzo told them that the restoration process once the Fossil was in the machine would take 24 hours to complete. In Wild in the Streets!, Dr. Kenzo discovered that the museum's Fossil-reviving machine was missing. He was then shown standing next to Officer Jenny, watching destroy part of Oreburgh City. As Roark battled and with , Dr. Kenzo finds out that Team Rocket were responsible for stealing the Fossil-reviving machine. After Aerodactyl damaged part of Team Rocket's mecha, Dr. Kenzo recalled both Armaldo and Kabutops to their Poké Balls. He was also able to capture Aerodactyl after Dawn's Piplup and battled it. Character He is seen to be the director of the Oreburgh Mining Museum, specifically its Fossil-restoration program. The Pokémon in the museum's controlled environment may belong to him in some degree, as he was seen recalling a rampaging , and also capturing the revived when stole the museum's Fossil-reviving machine. Pokémon Revived was revived from a Fossil inside of a revival machine that was stolen by . After a failed capture by Jessie, it started rampaging around Oreburgh City, until it was stopped by 's and and then caught by Dr. Kenzo. Aerodactyl's known moves are and .}} was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Pokémon. None of Kabuto's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon set free by the rampaging Aerodactyl. It was later briefly caught by Team Rocket, but was then returned back into its Poké Ball. Kabutops's only known move is .}} was seen being revived when Dr. Kenzo introduced the Fossil-reviving system for Team Rocket. It reappeared in Wild in the Streets!, where it was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Fossil Pokémon. None of Omanyte's moves are known.}} was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Pokémon. None of Anorith's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon set free by the rampaging Aerodactyl. It was later briefly caught by Team Rocket, but was then returned back into its Poké Ball. Armaldo's only known move is .}} was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Pokémon. None of Lileep's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=木内秀信 Hidenobu Kiuchi |en=Billy Regan |es_eu=Jesús Maniega |fi=Antti Jaakola |pt_br=Nestor Chiesse |pl=Krzysztof Cybiński}} Trivia * Dr. Kenzo shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Dr. Yung. Category:Anime characters Category:Scientists es:Doctor Kenzo fr:Professeur Kenzo it:Dr. Kenzo